Lebe Die Sekunde
by Sukitz
Summary: escola, amigos, namorado. tudo parece bem legal, né? pois bem, não é nada legal ter milhões de conflitos internos por causa das pessoas que você mais ama, ok?" Mana P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Lebe Die Sekunde  
**Autora: **Suki Sama

**Banda: **Malice Mizer, Miyavi, An Cafe, Gazette, Psycho le Cému (acho que só .-.)

**Ships: **aahhh... um monte... o principal é Mana X Aya

**Gênero:** Yaoi, comédia, Romance

**Sinopse: **"escola, amigos, namorado. tudo parece bem legal, né? pois bem, não é nada legal ter milhões de conflitos internos por causa das pessoas que você mais ama, ok?"

**Declamer: **infelizmente nenhum deles me pertence... mas quem sabe um dia o Gackt... e.ê

**N/A:**

Certo... to tentando escrever algo animado, então... vamo lá ò.ó9

E, de novo, eu não sei o que eu vou escrever (y)

Então, vai sair qualquer coisa o/

a propósito, o nome da fic significa "viva cada segundo" em alemão. sim o/ Suki ser culta D

* * *

Lebe Die Sekunde

- Mana-chaaaaaan \o/ - Aya veio pulando e gritando. Se jogou em cima de mim. Como todo santo dia.

- Aya...- eu disse meio sonolento, o empurrando de cima de mim, como sempre.- já não falei para não pular em mim?

Eu devia estar com um rosto horrível naquele momento, de tanto sono. Ele me olhou com seu rostinho triste dos momentos em que eu o desprezava.

Eu sempre cedi. O que posso fazer? Ele é muito fofo para ser deixado triste.

- De-desculpa... Eu não faço mais...- ele disse baixinho, num semi-choro, escondendo o rosto triste entre os cabelos rosas que eu tanto adorava.

- Ei.- eu o chamei. E, quando ele me fitou, eu lhe puxei para um beijo calmo.

Nos afastamos depois de um tempo. Afinal, o ar acaba. Mas não foi esse o motivo da gente se separar. O motivo foi um pouco mais incomodo: foi fome.

Sim, fome. Como todo e qualquer ser humano normal eu sinto fome. Meu estomago roncou até que meio alto.

Aya me olhou sorrindo, com os olhinhos brilhantes.

- Está com fome, Mana-chan? – ele perguntou alegre. Eu somente fiz que sim com a cabeça. – o que você quer comer?

Antes que eu respondesse, um retardado mental tatuado, clandestinamente, irritante e besta surgiu do lado da cama dando um grito na minha orelha, me assustando e depois dizendo feliz:

- Não ta na cara que ele quer comer você?

Miyavi. Esse era o nome daquele retardado que vivia todo dia no meu quarto. Não era meu amigo. Nem sequer dividia o quarto comigo, e nem estavavamos em nenhuma aula junto.

Então, porque ele vivia aqui?

Simples: por que ele é amigo carrapato do meu melhor amigo e companheiro de quarto.

- MYV-chan! Não fique irritando o Mana-Mana-chan se não ele desconta em mim na cama!- e por falar nesse meu melhor amigo...

Ele conseguia ser mais irritante que Miyavi. Sempre entrava nas brincadeiras e as vezes exagerava muito.

- Okabe... - eu o chamei, inutilmente. Eu sempre esqueço que ele não responde pelo nome verdadeiro.

- Bom dia Miyavi-san, bom dia Gackt-kun. - Aya cumprimentou, corado daquele jeito bonitinho.

- Bom dia, AYA-CHAN!- eles sempre cumprimentam o meu Aya gritando. Simplesmente pra me irritar, ou simplesmente tentar me fazer dar bom dia.

- Espero que vocês dois morram. - eu disse seco, lançando-lhes um olhar gélido. Claro que isso não surtia mais efeito sobre eles, mas não custava eu tentar.

- Ain, Mana-Mana-chan! Assim você nos ofende!- os dois idiotas disseram ao pé da cama. E, vendo que eu não iria comentar nada sobre aquilo, continuaram- ta bom... A gente vai embora...

Graças a deus eles saíram. Aya continuava coradinho. Lindo. Mas eu sabia o por que. Nós nunca tínhamos passado de beijos, infelizmente. Eu até que havia tentado, mas ele ficou com medo e eu não o forcei. Miyavi tocava sempre nesse assunto, somente para me irritar. Ele ama me ver irritado.

- Ei... Aya... - eu o chamei, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. - tudo bem. Eu espero quanto for preciso, ok?

Ele sorriu. Daquele jeito doce que me deixava louco. Dei-lhe mais um beijo, de leve. Mas eu sabia que ele ia passar um tempo meio quieto. Somente por que o idiota do Miyavi tocou naquele assunto. Um dia, eu ainda mato o Miyavi por isso.

Ouvimos um barulho de algo caindo, vindo de trás da porta, logo seguido de um "corre!". Claro que eu já sabia quem eram as criaturas idiotas que estavam atrás da porta, vendo pela janelinha que ficava em cima dela. Idiotas.

- Vamos comer, ok? Eu estou com fome... - eu disse me levantando, indo em direção à porta

- Mas... Mana-chan... - ele me chamou meio sem graça.

- Ham?

- Você está de pijamas, sem maquiagem e com o cabelo bagunçado... - ele riu baixinho da minha cara de espanto. Eu realmente não sei o que faria se não fosse pelo Aya.

- Pega o vermelho pra mim?- perguntei indo até o armário, sério novamente, eu já havia sorrido muito hoje pro dia ter acabado de começar.

- Haaai!- ele respondeu já voltando a se animar, graças a Deus.

Eu fui até o banheiro, precisava "esvaziar o tanque" e tomar um banho. E foi o que fiz. Claro que nem tranquei a porta, sabia que Gackt e Miyavi só dariam as caras no quarto na hora do intervalo e se Aya me visse nu... Bem... Não reclamaria nem um pouco. Claro que preferia eu ver ele nu... Mas isso não será possível tão cedo.

Depois de tomar meu banho, prendi a toalha na cintura e me olhei no espelho. Odiei o que vi. Eu estava começando a engordar. Iria perder o posto de o "mais anorexico da escola". Eu devia ter engordado uns três quilos! Estava me sentindo tão obeso. Tentei encolher a barriga. Continuei me sentindo gordo. Preciso urgentemente de uma ajuda de um _certo amigo_ que sempre me ajudou a manter o meu posto, mesmo que tentando me ultrapassar, ele nunca me engana, ou tenta me enganar.

Estou falando do Gackt. Por mais que ele seja um retardado, ele sabia malhar. Eu não. Nunca havia ido a nenhum lugar que ensinasse e nunca havia tentado aprender. Ele era a única opção não paga que eu consegui. Aquele filho da puta era realmente útil.

Na lista de "mais anorexicos" estávamos eu e ele. Eu em primeiro lugar e ele em segundo. No terceiro lugar tinha um garoto mais novo que nós, de cabelos morenos e com um piercing na boca. Se não me engano é uma vitima de Miyavi e Gackt. Na verdade, Miyavi e Aoi são bastante parecidos. No quarto lugar estava o Miyavi. E o resto da lista eu não me lembro.

Meu Aya não estava na lista, graças a Deus. Os que estão na lista são os mais assediados nos corredores. Nem eu mesmo tenho idéia de quantas vezes alguém veio falar comigo por que me "achava lindo, gostoso e alto". Corta essa. Só preciso do meu Aya pra ficar feliz.

Ele entrou no banheiro segurando meu vestido vermelho.

- Estou gordo. - eu disse sério, sem desviar meu olhar do espelho

Aya pendurou o vestido no gancho da porta e me abraçou, acariciando minha barriga carinhosamente, depositando um beijo em meu pescoço.

- Não está não. Você é perfeito, Mana-chan. – ele disse carinhoso, me fazendo relaxar

Somente ele surtia esse efeito em mim. Só o meu Aya.

Ficamos assim por mais um tempo, só ouvia-se o som de nossa respiração.

Por mim, eu ficaria ali com ele por muito mais tempo. Mas meu estomago parecia não querer me deixar feliz hoje. Roncou mais alto ainda do que a outra vez, um ronco mais cumprido.

Aya começou a rir.

Rir não, gargalhar! Ele, assim como Miyavi, ama me ver sem jeito. Mas o Miyavi quer irritar. Ele simplesmente é uma criaturinha fofa de cabelos rosa que eu amo do fundo da alma.

Eu me vesti, o mais emburrado que consegui ficar com Aya do meu lado. Ainda bem que eu não tinha lavado o cabelo. Foi só pentear a franja e prender marias-chiquinhas para ficar aceitável.

Fomos ao refeitório e lá vimos uma cena comum: Gackt e Miyavi implicando com os pobres Aoi e Ruki. Já teve um dia que eles amarraram um no outro e ficaram brincando de seduzi-los. Deu uma dó deles...

Mentira. Na verdade eu comecei a rir no dia em que eles fizeram isso. Aya me deu uma bronca tão grande que eu fiquei com dor de cabeça só de lembrar. Posso ser mal-humorado pacas, reclamar que nem um jumento e xingar muito os dois por eles serem completamente irritantes quando querem mas... Eu sou pior. Realmente, eu sou muito pior. Mas só quem me conhece sabe disso. A maioria das pessoas ache que eu sou um cara sério e patz... Mas quem me conhece sabe que eu sou bem... Animadinho.

Principalmente quando só estamos eu e o Gackt. Como eu já disse, esse filho da puta é o meu melhor amigo. E eu não digo "filho da puta" para falar mal. Digo isso por que a mãe dele é _realmente _uma puta. Sim. Ele é um filho indesejado. Mas o pai dele adotou-o para ele não sofrer. E ele vê a mãe dele quase sempre. Ou seja, ele tem uma vida boa.

Mas, voltando ao momento, eu tive que me conter muito para não rir da cara daquela criaturinha atarracada que era judiada por Gackt e Miyavi. Aya me olhou de canto, visivelmente incomodado com a situação.

- ok... – eu murmurei derrotado pelo olhar dele. - GACKT! MIYAVI! O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?!- eu perguntei/gritei no meio do refeitório, me aproximando deles.

- uée... - Miyavi soltou Ruki e veio até mim, sorrindo maroto e enlaçando meu pescoço- nós estamos "provocando" eles... - ele disse com o rosto bem próximo a mim, passando a língua pelos lábios, falando com aquele sarcasmo nato.

- ta com inveja, é?- agora Gackt vinha também grudar em mim, abraçou minha cintura pelas costas falando baixinho no meu ouvido:- se quiser... Também tem pra você...

Ultimamente, eles estavam brincando desse jeito até comigo. Antes não faziam isso. Começaram a fazer quando só ficávamos nós três no meu quarto, sem o Aya. Era a primeira vez que eles faziam isso em público, na frente de todos no refeitório, e do Aya.

- desencostem do meu namorado. - Aya veio até nós. Seu rosto não estava "alegre e saltitante" como de costume. Estava... Irritado? Sim. Irritado. Falou de um jeito tão assustador que Miyavi e Gackt me largaram na hora e saíram correndo do refeitório.

Até eu fiquei com medo. Quando ele se aproximou, eu dei um passo para trás.

Ele pegou minha mão e me entregou um pão. Mas pão é carboidrato. E carboidrato engorda. E o que eu definitivamente não preciso é engordar _mais_.

- Aya... - eu o chamei mio receoso, vai que ele tinha ficado bravo

- fala. - ele disse seco

- é... Não sobrou nenhuma fruta no refeitório?- eu perguntei com medo dele.

Sim! Eu estava com medo do meu namorado, ok? Ele me dá medo quando fica bravo!

- vai continuar com essa sua mania de anorexia? Vai comer carboidrato, sim! Se não você vai ficar sem forças e não vou ser eu que vou explicar pros professores por que você não está se alimentando direito, seu maníaco por magreza!- ele disse tão rápido e tão irritado que todos que ouviram estranharam-no, afinal, o Aya é sempre tão animado e feliz...

Bom... Minha paciência não é de ferro. E muito menos de papel higiênico, pra se limpar a bunda. Então, eu fiquei irritado e soltei a mão dele, jogando o pão no chão e fechando a cara.

- Eu vou continuar com essa "mania de anorexia" sim! Por que acho que eu devo manter a forma. Afinal, se não caem o número de admiradores meus. Isso não seria nada legal. Sabe por que gosto desses admiradores? Por que eles deixam-me fazer o que eu bem entender com eles. Se eu quiser come-los, eles deixam. Diferentemente de você, sua coisa rosa escrota. – pessoas passaram e estranharam o tom "emotivo" da minha voz. E também a quantidade de coisas que eu falei. Normalmente eu quase não falo.

Aya começou a chorar. Saiu correndo do refeitório e me deixou ali, sozinho.

Meu apetite foi pro espaço. Eu ignorei completamente meu estomago, que continuava reclamando, e fui para meu quarto, batendo a porta com força.

Fui ao banheiro e olhei pro espelho. Eu estava com a pior expressão da minha vida. Dei um grito. Um grito de raiva. Olhei-me de novo no espelho, meu rosto estava vermelho, meus olhos também, e eu estava chorando. Chorando de raiva. Tive vergonha de mim mesmo por estar naquele estado. Dei-me um tapa. Não um "tapinha", mas sim um tapão. A ponto de meu rosto virar rápido para o lado. Eu estava completamente cego pela raiva. Tirei minhas plataformas e as joguei no chão, com raiva. Arranquei a maldita aliança do dedo e a joguei no chão e pisei em cima. Doeu. Mas não tanto quanto me doía o coração por quer feito meu Aya chorar.

- Mana!- Gackt entrou no banheiro e foi até mim. Eu continuei dando chilique, pisando na porcaria da aliança com o pé descalço que já chegava a sangrar. - Para com isso!- ele me deu um tapa no rosto. Eu quase caí com isso. O fitei incrédulo. Quem ele pensava que era pra me dar um tapa?

Claro. Meu melhor amigo.

Me puxou pelo braço e me abraçou. Eu relaxei, afinal, é meu melhor amigo. Nem segurei o choro, chorei como uma menininha, agarrado a ele.

- Calma Mana-chan... Desculpa... –ele disse carinhoso, acariciando meu cabelo.

Foi aí que me lembrei que tinha sido tudo culpa dele e do Miyavi. Antes mesmo que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, Miyavi entrou correndo no quarto.

- Mana!- ele gritou de fora do banheiro.

- o que você quer, Miyavi?- Gackt respondeu, ainda me abraçando.

- O Aya! Ele quer se matar!- quando eu ouvi aquilo, eu larguei-me de Gackt e peguei a aliança do chão. Ignorei o machucado no pé, o cabelo e a maquiagem destruídos e sai do quarto correndo assim que Miyavi me disse onde ele estava.

Corri descalço pela escola. Quando cheguei perto do quarto de Aya, vi muitas pessoas tentando ver o que acontecia. Vi a enfermeira ali, isso me deixou agoniado. O que tinha acontecido com o meu Aya?

- Aya! Para com isso!!- alguns alunos gritavam.

Eu me aproximei do quarto. Empurrei algumas pessoas do caminho, tentando entrar. Tinha muita gente lá. Aposto que o Miyavi falou pra todos o que estava acontecendo.

- você é o namorado do Aya-kun, não é?- a enfermeira me perguntou quanto eu tentei passar por ela.

- sim, sou eu. Cadê meu Aya? O que aconteceu com ele??- eu perguntei veemente em pânico. Meu Aya não podia estar machucado. Se estivesse, eu me matava.

- Ele só está dando um chilique. É normal pra gente mimada.- Bou, um menino mais gay que todos os meninos de lá, disse, encostado calmamente à parede.

Ele é um retardado que divide quarto com o meu Aya. Ele é egocêntrico e se finge de bonzinho para que todos lhe dêem tudo que ele quer. Eu já havia ficado com ele antes de começar a namorar com o Aya. Posso dizer que eu tive minha primeira transa com ele, por que é verdade. Mas Aya não precisa saber disso. Bou tem quase todos os alunos da escola em suas mãos. Principalmente um garoto chamado Teruki. Ele faz tudo pelo Bou.

- Cala a boca Bou. Ele não é que nem você.- eu disse nervoso, um dia eu ainda parto pra cima desse garoto.

- Tem razão. Eu sou mais bonito, fofo e eu já fiz "amor" com você.- ele disse sorrindo sádico. Provavelmente se lembrava de como eu havia sido ingênuo gostando dele. Ele era um enganador. Todos os chifres que já tive na minha cabeça vieram desse estúpido.

- Bou-kun! Saia daqui!- a enfermeira o mandou embora quando viu que eu estava prestes a meter a mão na cara dele.

- Como se ele tivesse coragem de me bater. Haha. Ele não tem nem coragem de "fazer coisas" com o Aya, vai ter coragem de me bater? Vem bater, vem?- ele provocou.

- não vou bater em você por que o Aya é quem precisa de minha atenção agora, não você, seu bastardo.- eu disse transpirando ódio. Bou me olhou meio triste. Eu sei que foi sacanagem minha lembrá-lo de que ele foi abandonado pelos pais, mas ele tinha que calar a boca. – o que está havendo com o meu Aya?- voltei-me à enfermeira

- ele se trancou lá dentro e disse que vai se matar. Quando tentamos abrir a porta, ele ameaçou se jogar da janela.- ela disse num suspiro. Pobre mulher, tem que agüentar esses garotos irritantes que somos nós. Deve ser estressante ser a única enfermeira de um colégio masculino cheio de garotos encrenqueiros. Mas ela é muito gente boa. Quando eu virei o pé com uma de minhas plataformas, ela me acudiu na hora, ignorando a quantidade de gente fingindo de doente. – pode tentar falar com ele?- ela pediu quase chorando. Essa mulher adora cada um de nós. Mas muitos não gostam dela por ela ficar meio estressada.

Eu respirei fundo antes de me aproximar da porta e começar- Aya.

- VA EMBORA!- ele gritou de lá de dentro, chorando. Droga. Por que raios que eu fui gritar com ele??

- Aya, me escuta, por favor.- insisti, encostando a testa na porta.

- não quero te ouvir! Vá embora!- ele continuava chorando.

- se você não me escutar, eu me mato.- eu disse baixo, certo de que ele estava encostado na porta.

- ...! t-tá bom... fala...- ele disse chorando. Droga! Para de chorar Aya! Eu não gosto de te ouvir chorando!

Respirei fundo novamente. Odeio pedir desculpas. Mas por ele eu peço na frente de todos.

- Aya... eu não queria ter dito aquilo.- eu comecei com a voz mais doce que minhas cordas vocais conseguiam fazer.- não gosto de te ver mal. Não gosto de saber que te fiz mal. Odiei-me pelo que eu disse. Cheguei a me auto-mutilar com a aliança de tanto ódio que eu estou sentindo pela minha pessoa...

- sério?- ele me pareceu surpreso. Chocado na verdade. Estava chorando menos. Estava mais calmo. Graças a Deus.

- sim. Por você, até morro. Por mais que isso tudo tenha sido culpa do retardado do Miyavi e do inútil Gackt.- ele deu uma risadinha triste. – só... por favor... não faz nada disso... eu morro sem você. Nada mais teria sentido. Sem você... acho que dois mais dois dariam oito. E de dentro do ovo, sairia leite. E das tetas da vaca, pintinhos. Abre a porta, por favor?- não sei de onde me brotou essas idéias absurdas de comparação. Mas ele pareceu relaxar do outro lado daquela porta.

Todos em volta estavam apreensivos. Preocupados. Ansiosos. Quando a porta abriu, eu simplesmente pulei pra dentro do quarto e o abracei com força, chorando.

Ficamos abrçados por um tempo. Quando me soltou, Aya se assustou com meu estado. E, antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa, Gackt e Miyavi apareceram e me pegaram, um por cada braço.

- desculpa Aya.- Miyavi disse meio constrangido

- mas nós temos que arrumar o seu namorado antes que ele desmaie por falta de comida ou por perda de sangue.- Gackt complementou sem-graça.

- perda de sangue?!- Aya se surpreendeu, e olhou para o chão. Tinha uma poça de sangue que tinha escorrido da sola do meu pé.

- MEU DEUS! Como você fez isso?- a enfermeira ergueu meu pé, quase me derrubando no chão.

- pisando na aliança dele. Pode deixar que a gente leva ele pra enfermaria. Aya, compra uma barrinha de cereais pra ele comer antes que suma de tão magro??- Gackt disse já me carregando para a enfermaria junto com Miyavi. Eu vi Aya correndo em direção à lanchonete.

Eu ouvi três sermões antes de começar a aula. O primeiro veio da enfermeira enquanto ela cuidava do meu pé e eu comia a barrinha de cereais que Aya trouxe pra mim. O segundo foi do Gackt quando nós fomos para o quarto para "descansar" antes da aula. Nem Miyavi nem Aya puderam entrar no quarto já que o Gackt trancou a porta. E o terceiro foi quando Gackt deixou Aya entrar no quarto. Ele já entrou dando sermão. Agora eu estou com uma puta dor de cabeça. Graças a deus, eu fui dispensado das aulas.

Mas como estava um baita tédio, eu fui até a enfermaria ficar conversando com a enfermeira.

Ela me obrigou a comer um pão francês inteiro! Eu quase vomitei de tão cheio.

Antes que ela me obrigasse a comer mais alguma coisa, eu peguei um livro na biblioteca e fiquei lendo no jardim da escola.

No horário da última aula antes do recreio, Gackt surgiu do nada e foi falar comigo.

- o que você quer?- eu perguntei seco.

- um beijo e o teu cu.- ele disse sarcástico.

- então pega.- eu disse, pensando que ele ia começar a rir e não ia fazer nada.

Claro que ele foi lá e me roubou um beijo.

Quero dizer. Seria claro se eu fosse o Aoi. Já que ele AMA perturbar o pobre Aoi. Mas o que deu na cabeça dele pra me beijar?

- o que você tem hoje??- perguntei assim que ele me soltou.

- saudade de quando a gente ficava...- ele disse se sentando ao meu lado, olhando pras nuvens.

- matou aula só pra ficar perto de mim?- perguntei meio receoso da resposta. Do jeito que ele é direto e espontâneo...

- é... lembra? A gente sempre matava o terceiro tempo pra ficar de namorico aqui... tinha certeza que te acharia se viesse pra cá.- ele se deitou na grama, olhando pro céu meio avoado.

Por que raios eu tinha que ter a "memória do corpo"?

Sabe? É quando o seu corpo é tão acostumado a fazer algo que você faz sem perceber. Por isso eu estava lá. E Gackt sabia que eu estaria lá.

- sim. Me lembro.- eu disse me deitando ao seu lado.- também me lembro que você dizia que me traia nos dias que não vinha pra cá.

Ele soltou uma risada gostosa. Depois olhou pra mim com aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- e você acreditava?- ele perguntou se debruçando sobre mim.

- claro que não.- eu o puxei para um beijo calmo. Que merda. Por que ele conseguia mexer comigo assim sendo que já não estávamos juntos a tento tempo?

Ele quebrou um beijo. Eu, sem querer, soltei um suspiro de reprovação. Ele sorriu divertido.

- ainda gosta tanto assim de mim?- ele perguntou com a testa encostada na minha.

continua ;D

* * *

sim o/

Aya acaba de ganhar alguns chifrinhos na cabecinha dele DDDD

certo... já tem continuação e eu quero reviews o/

Mana ainda gosta do Gackt?

Gackt ainda gosta do Mana?

e o Aya?

o Aoi ainda vai ser muito perturbado pelo Gackt?

desde quando o Bou ficou malvado?

descubra tudo isso nos próximos capítulos de "Lebe Die Sekunde" :D


	2. Chapter 2

Vendo que não teria resposta minha, saiu de cima de mim, se deitando novamente na grama.

- você sabe que eu o amo muito.- eu disse frio, olhando para as nuvens.

- quem você ama mais, eu ou o Aya-chan?- ele perguntou se virando pra mim, ainda deitado.

- antes, eu o amava mais que tudo. Mas hoje, o Aya é mais importante pra mim. - eu respondi sério, o fitando de canto.

Ele se sentou novamente, de costas pra mim. Parecia meio triste. Deu um suspiro, abaixando a cabeça.

Eu não resisti. Ele sabe que no fundo no fundo eu sou mole. Ajoelhei-me atrás dele e enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços, depositando um beijo doce sobre sua bochecha.

Ele riu disso.

- Mana-chan é mesmo mole, não é?- ele perguntou rindo. Mas ainda de um jeito meio triste...

- você sabe que você está em segundo lugar, perdendo por pouco. – eu sussurrei ao pé de seu ouvido, depositando mais um beijo ali.

- então eu tenho chances?- ele perguntou divertido

- você tem mais chances com o Aoi do que comigo. - eu disse me soltando dele.

- seu malvado!- ele se virou pra mim e começou a me atacar com cócegas.

Cócegas é sacanagem!

Nós ficamos rindo por um tempo, que nem dois retardados no meio da grama. Quando paramos de rir, eu o abracei, deitado mesmo. E ficamos ali por um tempo, somente curtindo o silencio gostoso.

- Gac...- eu o chamei baixinho, tentando não foder com o silencio gostoso.- posso perguntar uma coisa?

Ele me fitou sorrindo, como de costume.

- claro que pode.

Eu sorri de volta, continuando em seguida – você ainda gosta de mim?

Ele ficou me olhando sem falar nada.

- responde porra!

- haha! Eu falei que podia perguntar. Não que eu ia responder!- ele se levantou rindo e, já prevendo que eu tentaria bater nele, saiu correndo.

Eu levantei e fui atrás dele. Mas como a porcaria do meu pé estava machucado, eu capotei legal. Como sou muito bichenta(n.a: XD), eu o chamei para me ajudar, de uma maneira bem delicada, combinando com a minha roupa de lolita.

- VOLTA AQUI BASTARDO!

Ele voltou e se virou de costas pra mim, se agachando

- que é isso? Quer que eu foda o teu cu aqui mesmo?- eu perguntei irritado

- é pra você subir, anta. Eu te levo.

Eu obedeci, não gostando nada de ter sido chamado de anta.

Ele começou a correr comigo nas costas. Quase caiu várias vezes... Mas eu não me importei, ria junto com ele. Chegamos ao prédio das classes e ele me pos no chão, infelizmente.

Miyavi veio falar conosco.

- Gac-chan! Onde você tava? Te procurei na terceira aula e não achei... Fiquei preocupado!

- hahaha! Eu tava com o "senhor/senhora-mister-ataque-de-auto-mutilação"- disse divertido.

- ah. Oi Mana. O Aya está te procurando!- Miyavi não me parecia muito feliz... mas não me importei. Dei-lhes um beijo na bochecha e fui procurar Aya. Os dois foram andando para o lado oposto que eu, falando muito alto. Como são irritantes.

Realmente, é assim que Gackt acaba com o "tesão por ser besta", como ele diz. Só mesmo perto do garoto mais espontâneo da escola ele poderia ser tão... Gackt...

As vezes parece que o Gackt não é ele quando está comigo ou junto com outras pessoas. Mas quando está perto do Miyavi, ele muda. Parece mais relaxado... aproveitando a infância que não teve.

- só por isso me conformo em dividir o Gac-chan com o Miyavi. Nunca fui com a cara de Miyavi. Ele sempre me pareceu um tanto quanto metido. Claro que eu não tenho absolutamente como falar isso dele, já que eu me acho MUITO. Mesmo quando tenho meus ataques de complexos e blá blá blá...

O que? Não sabia que eu tinha vários complexos?

Olhe bem para mim! Não sou tão alto quanto um monte de gente, o Miyavi, por exemplo, é mais alto que eu. Mas eu sou mais velho! Mesma coisa com o Gackt... Se bem que tem algumas pessoas aqui que são muito pequenas,. Como o Ruki, brinquedinho do Miyavi, o Bou, aquele filho da puta, e o meu Aya.

Também odeio engordar. Lembra da briga com o Aya no último capítulo? Foi por isso. Há! Eu tenho problemas, mas mesmo assim não mudo! Sou um exemplo vivo de retardadisse mental!

Andei por alguns corredores, olhando dentro das salas e perguntando a algumas pessoas se tinham visto o meu Aya... mas a maioria ficou com medo de mim por serem da laia do Bou...

E por falar nele...

- procurando o mimadinho de cabelo rosa?- Bou estava mais irritante que o normal. Ele merecia levar um murro, mas eu tinha mais o que fazer e o ignorei.- to falando com você, seu traveco!

Não me segurei. Dei-lhe um belo tapa no rosto, marcando-o com o formato de minha mão. O barulho soou como a música "Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan", só que de forma sarcástica quando fala "mas é como eu expresso o meu amor".

Ele me olhou com cara de "como você se atreve?". Claro que eu o ignorei. Pelo menos tentei, já que ele se levantou me empurrando contra a parede. Pode não parecer, mas ele até que é forte. E lembrem-se que eu estou machucado, ta?

Mas então. Ele simplesmente me encoxou, dizendo ao pé do meu ouvido

- quem você pensa que é para me dar um tapa?

- alguém que é mais forte e mais inteligente que você.- levantei uma de minhas pernas, que estava entre as dele, com força. Ele caiu pra trás, segurando a parte que eu havia "coxado". Ninguém mandou mexer comigo!

Fui andando calmamente pelo corredor. Por mais que todos fizessem tudo que Bou pedisse, eles tinham medo de mim. E medo causa insegurança perante a minha pessoa. Amo esses "amores" do Bou.

Mas então...

Foi aí que eu vi uma mancha rosa andando no fim do corredor. Corri o máximo que meu pé machucado permitia.

- Aya!- o chamei alto. A mancha rosa re-apareceu no fim do corredor.

- Mana-chaaan \\o/ - ele correu até mim e pulou no meu pescoço.- onde você tava? Fui no seu quarto e você não tava lá! Tive que passar na sala do Gackt-san pra pedir ajuda! Ele que te achou?

- é... digamos que sim.- devo ter ficado com uma cara de quem tenta esconder alguma coisa.

- o que você está escondendo?- ele perguntou bem... ham... desconfiado.

- é um segredo obscuro que é só meu e do Gac! Não pode saber, meu amor.- eu sorri o máximo de convincente que pude

- hm...- ele pareceu não acreditar... – ok. Vamos almoçar?- ele perguntou sorrindo daquele jeitinho meigo que eu amo.

Eu fiquei olhando pra cara dele com desgosto. Sim! Desgosto! Depois daquele maldito pão francês da enfermeira, eu não como até amanhã.

- você vai comer alguma coisa. Nem que eu tenha que regurgitar essa coisa na tua boca.- ele disse num tom macabro e medonho, que me assustou e eu simplesmente tive que aceitar.

- ta bom...

- você cedeu tão fácil?- ele me olhou meio incrédulo

Depois de eu tê-lo traído com o Gackt, eu não conseguiria discutir...

- é... a mesma discussão duas vezes no dia não dá, né?- eu disse meio retoricamente, tentando ficar com o tom frio, normal.

- haha. Verdade!- ele riu. Que fofo!- maas...- ele ficou sombrio, medooo – se você ficar fazendo cu doce pra não comer, eu vou te prender numa cama de tortura, entendeu?

- entendi, major coronel Aya-chan.- eu fiz continência. Realmente, eu fico meio estranho perto dele.

- aín! Que coisa mais fofa!- ele apertou minha bochecha com força, esticando-a.

- se bem que uma cama de tortura não me caia mal... eê – realmente, eu não tenho jeito. Amo provocá-lo. Se bem que o irritadinho desse casal estranho sou eu... mas isso não vem ao caso...

- a é? Então vai ter cama de tortura de noite!- ele riu alto.

- hm... você não sabe como isso que você falou pode ser levado para outro lado eê

- mas esse lado que você levou, é o lado que eu quis dizer...- ele corou mais que violentamente dizendo isso.

* * *

ée... ok, eu demorei MUITO pra postar... xX

é que eu tava postando no nyah... já tenho vários caps prontos...

então... é...

não me matem xx

mereço review?


	3. extra Aya

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Certo. Eu sou o Aya e vou contar-lhe uma história muito interessante.

Ta... Pra mim é interessante, pra você eu já não sei.

Eu estou no primeiro ano do colegial e sou meio alegre. Digo meio por puro eufemismo, por que no fundo, no fundo, eu sou uma coisa completamente hiperativa e provavelmente irrito as pessoas.

Anos atrás, acho que na 6ª serie, entrou um garoto na escola que usava somente roupas de cores escuras. Eu me aproximei dele. Ou melhor, tentei. Ele mais parecia um ser sem emoções! Seu nome é Manabu Satou. Mas todos o chamam apenas de Mana. A maioria das pessoas tem medo dele, por ele ser "meio" sombrio. Nossa... Eu estou usando muito eufemismo hoje! Ele é muito sombrio! E ponha sombrio naquilo!

Ele ficava afastado de todos na escola... (menos de um garoto, Gackt, que andava com ele, falando muito na sua orelha.) até que um garoto que divide o quarto comigo, Bou, resolveu que queria ficar com ele. Eles acabaram por namorar. Mas Bou sempre traia o pobre Mana. Um dia, eu paguei um garoto para beijar Bou na frente de Mana e eles acabaram terminando. Bou não sabe que fui eu, graças a Deus.

Depois daquilo, Mana ficou mais sombrio do que era. Só que começou a ficar com Gackt!

Todos os dias, eu ouvia que eles sumiam da sala. Lá pela terceira aula. Mesmo sendo de classes diferentes.

Mas com o tempo, uns três anos depois, acho, eles acabaram terminando, mas continuaram amigos.

Mana continuava sombrio. E magrelo! Ele era muito magrelo! Parecia um palito!

Foi nessa época que ele começou a ficar menos sombrio, e suas roupas extravagantes começaram a ficar mais fofinhas (teve um dia que ele apareceu com uma roupa de coelinho. Foi tão fofo!).

Gackt acabou ficando amigo de outro garoto chamado Miyavi, os dois começaram a andar muito juntos e acabaram deixando o pobre Mana solitário. Eu fiquei com muita pena. Como Gackt pôde trocar o Mana pelo Miyavi?

Mas há umas duas semanas, eu estava, como sempre, o observando.

Sim! Eu o observava!

Tirei fotos dele desde que ele entrou na escola! Tenho mais fotos dele do que qualquer um! Pode até parecer meio doentio, mas eu acabei me apaixonando por ele sem nem ao menos falar com ele.

Mas continuando a história, ele me viu o observando. Chegou perto de mim e eu recuei, esbarrando na parede, sem fuga. Ele pegou um de meus braços e ergueu, como se eu fosse acabar fugindo. Senti-me, naquele momento, meio prensado contra a parede, com a respiração dele muito próxima a minha, se misturando. O rosto estava tão perto que eu conseguia ver o detalhe de suas lentes de contato.

- por que você fica me observando? Sou tão estranho assim, coisa rosa?- ele disse frio. Um tom frio, cortante chegava a machucar. A primeira frase que ele dirigiu a mim me machucou mais do que ele pensa que pode machucar alguém com a fala.

- é que... - eu corei violentamente, sem resposta. Não podia simplesmente dizer "eu te amo! Você não sabe quem sou eu, mas eu te amo!"

Não sou aquela menina doida do Drake&Josh!

- Mana-chan! Coitado do Aya-chan! Não o assuste assim!- Gackt surgiu juntamente com Miyavi. Nunca amei tanto a existência deles.

Mana se afastou de mim, olhando para Miyavi e Gackt. Eu continuei grudado na parede, respirando pesadamente e muito corado. Tenho certeza que todos que estavam por perto perceberam a minha situação.

- ele me observa. - ele disse como se isso justificasse ele me prender na parede.

- e só agora você reparou? Ele te observa desde que você entrou aqui na escola!- Miyavi disse com um sorriso retardado nos lábios. Foi aí que eu o odiei mais que tudo.

- hm...- Mana me olhou novamente, com aquele olhar gélido que arrepia.

- fica com ele, Mana-chan!- Gackt e Miyavi simplesmente gritaram para o mundo todo.

Ficamos todos em silencio. Mana continuava me olhando com aquele olhar estranho...

- é Aya, não é?- ele se aproximou de novo. Eu "fiz que sim" com a cabeça- prazer, seu novo namorado. – ele se aproximou tocando nossos lábios.

Meus olhos arregalaram-se ao maximo que conseguiam, mas logo eu acabei retribuindo o beijo, ignorando as pessoas em volta.

Na noite daquele dia, Bou me espancou. Ele amarrou meus pulsos no negocio de por a toalha e me socou, cortou, chutou e chegou até mesmo a derramar cera de vela quente em mim. Eu dormi no banheiro mesmo, amarrado, sangrando e queimado, somente com a bermuda que eu usava para dormir.

A única coisa que me lembro de Bou ter dito para mim naquela noite foi:

- não se aproxime demais do Sol, Aya-_chan_. Você vai acabar se queimando. - disse isso segurando meu cabelo com força e derramando, em seguida, cera de vela em mim.

Eu desmaiei e no dia seguinte não pude ir às aulas de tão machucado.

Tenho uma cicatriz que ele fez em mim com estilete em forma do kanji de "morte".


End file.
